Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mould for encapsulating electronic components mounted on a carrier, comprising at least two mould parts which are displaceable relative to each other and each provided with a contact side, and which are configured to engage with at least one mould cavity round the electronic components for encapsulating mounted on a carrier; and at least one feed for encapsulating material recessed into the mould parts and connecting to the mould cavity. The present invention also relates to a carrier with encapsulated electronic components. The present invention further relates to a separated encapsulated electronic component and to a method for encapsulating electronic components mounted on a carrier.